1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to printer modules and electronic apparatuses, and more particularly to a printer module applicable to a clam-shell type printing apparatus, and an electronic apparatus having such a printer module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The clam-shell type printing apparatus is formed by a main body and a lid that is configured to open and close with respect to the main body. Each of the main body and the lid is mounted with a module. The modules of the main body and the lid are connected to form the printing apparatus when the lid is closed.
The clam-shell type printing apparatus is employed in both desk-top electronic apparatuses and portable electronic apparatuses. When employed in the portable electronic apparatus, there are demands to make the clam-shell type printing apparatus compact.
Conventional printer modules of the clam-shell type printing apparatus are formed by a combination of a first module and a second module. The first module has a thermal head, a head pressing left spring member, a motor, a gear mechanism, a platen roller lock mechanism and the like assembled in a frame. On the other hand, the second module has a platen roller and the like.
An example of a thermal printing apparatus is proposed in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-81774.
Because the first module includes the thermal head and the head pressing leaf spring member in addition to the motor, the gear mechanism and the platen roller lock mechanism, the size of the first module becomes relatively large. For this reason, it was difficult to reduce the size of the printer module and lower the height of the printer module. In addition, a paper roll is accommodated within a space outside the first and second modules that are combined, such as a space under the combination of the first and second modules. Consequently, it was difficult to reduce the size of the printing apparatus, and particularly difficult to lower the height of the printing apparatus.